five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at the Roblox HQ
Five Nights at the Roblox HQ is a FNAF fan game. Some people think of this more like Roblox Simulator since this game is based on working in a Roblox HQ. Plot The player plays as Builderman. Basically, he works in a Roblox HQ, with Roblox on the phone reminding him about the unusual events happening in the company. Builderman has to try and survive the unusual events happening. If he fails to do so, he will start having nightmares and eventually, he will commit suicide. Phone Calls Note: There is only one single phone call in the game which is on Night 1 "Hello. Welcome to my HQ! It's nice to meet ya! I see this is your first time here, huh? Well, there is nothing to worry about! However, we did hear some rumours that strange events have been happening in this company. That's silly! There is no way that could possibly happen. Also, don't forget to keep your robux currency high or else we will be bankrupt. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Bye!" Enemies John Doe John Doe starts on Night 1. He will start off in the "Beta Testing Room" which hasn't been used for nearly 10 years now. After a while, he will come out of the room and go upstairs. The player (Builderman) must shut the door when John Doe is very close to your office. Failing to do so will cause Builderman to faint which results a game over. Jane Doe Jane Doe starts on Night 2. She will start off in the "Beta Testing Room" which is a bit below the surface. A few moments later, she will come out of the room. However, instead of going upstairs, Jane Doe will become distracted and mess with the "Management Button". This will cause the player's robux currency to decrease 5% every 10 seconds. To stop Jane Doe from doing this, the player must click the "Emergency Button". Once the button is pressed, an extremely loud noise is made, causing Jane Doe to accidentally go back to the "Beta Testing Room". On rare occasions, Jane Doe will instead start on Night 1 when it is 5 am. Guest 666 Guest 666 doesn't really make a major appearance in the game. However, he does appear as hallucinations. Every time a hallucination with him saying "YOU'VE REMOVED US, WE WILL REMOVE YOU BACK!", the robux currency will decrease by 2%. Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that Guest 666 starts on Night 3. D00m Note: This is a made-up character of mine. Just because I made it up, doesn't mean you can just search it up and see if it is real. D00m starts on Night 6 (which is also known as "Nightmare Mode") D00m actually does two things at the same time. The two things he does are the same behaviours as John Doe and Jane Doe. Robux Currency Demonstration Robux is the main currency in this game. To earn robux, the player has to complete a night. There is a total of 5 nights in this game. Once all of the nights are finished, the player can now redo all of the remaining nights. The player starts off with 100 Robux. They can buy stuff in the Catalog to decorate and improve the Roblox HQ. If the player has less than 30 robux, they lose and have to start all over again. How much Robux you get every night. Night 1 250 Robux Night 2 350 Robux Night 3 500 Robux Night 4 750 Robux Night 5 1000 Robux Catalog Endings Good Ending To achieve this ending, the player must not put any single decoration. Roblox doesn't like party-like places. If the player doesn't put a single decoration, Roblox will hire them as a moderator. Bad Ending To achieve this ending, the player must buy and equip "Epic Party". It costs 500 Robux and it requires every single night in the game to buy it. Once the player does all of the following requirements, they are fired. Confusing Ending To achieve this ending, the player must put decorations to the HQ, but not buy "Epic Party". Once the player does all of the following instructions, the screen will turn black. After a while, Roblox will call the player and say "Hey buddy. I just want to say that I feel very confused right now. Soooo, you may not be a moderator, but you can still rest in my HQ if you want, as long as you don't invite anyone who have nothing to do with us." Suicide Ending To achieve this ending, the player must faint so many times. Once doing the instructions, when pressing the "Start Night", this time, instead of starting the regular night, it will show an extremely disturbing image of Builderman committing suicide. The image won't ever stop showing up until the player closes their game. Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main game mode in the game. Hard Mode Hard Mode is the same as Story Mode, but the enemies are a bit faster and the shop costs much more expensive. Classic Mode Classic Mode is the same as Story Mode. However, the game starts to have bad quality and the darkness can no longer be seen. Gallery Category:Games